


Good Morning

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13





	Good Morning

 

It's a bright winter morning in the Ackerman house and the occupants are still asleep. The bed covers shift slightly. Levi opens his eyes and groans. _Stupid brat_ , he thinks, _hogging the damn covers again._ Levi sits up and pops his neck. “Time to get up brat,” Levi says shaking his lover. Eren curls deeper into the covers. “No, stay in bed with me,” he whines while wrapping his arms around Levi's waist. "Come on brat. I gotta go to work,” Levi says. Eren pops out his head and narrows his eyes. “No you don't. It's Saturday,” he says smiling. Levi checks the calender. His brat is right. “Fine, on one condition,” Levi replies smirking evilly. “What?” Eren asks still smiling. “I get to fuck you from the moment I get up to the moment I go to bed tomorrow,” he replies breathing heavily. “Deal,” Eren replies. And that's how the Ackerman boys spent their Saturday; curled up in each other's embrace.

 


End file.
